You're Finally Mine
by Doomed To Be Seme AND Uke
Summary: Zane Truesdale witnessed what seemed to be a demon. Curiosity got the best of him as chased the demon to a dead end. Who would of known that it ended up being Aster Phoenix to corner him and have Zane all to himself. But it seemed that Zane didnt mind.


**Author**- SukiMoon

**Rating-** M

**Warning and Description**- SHONEN AI!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! Zane may act little uke in this story, but lets face it, he's not the most dominant seme in the show XD. Aster will actually act dominant in this story. OMG YES ITS TRUE!!! Hope you like it. I've been trying to think of a story lately and I'm just making it up as I go along in the story. This also happens before Zane and Aster's duel in episode 57. It is not related to the other stories I made of Zane and Aster I have. ALSO IT'S KIND OF LIME-ISH. YOU BEEN WARNED!!!

**Pairing-** Zane x Aster

**Anime-**Yugioh Gx

**Disclaimer- **IF I OWNED YUGIOH GX CHARACTERS LIKE SARTORIOUS AND BASTION ((NO OFFENSE)) WOULDN'T EXIST AND ASTER WOULDN'T BE WEARING A DAMN SUIT!!!!!!!!!! IN FACT MOST OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS WOULD BE WEARING SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES THOSE DAMN UNIFORMS!!! "Ahem" along with the story  
--

Zane started running after the creature that knocked that guy unconscious in the alley. At first he couldn't believe what he saw but now he was sure of it. It was a demon. The demon everyone in the city was talking about. Now, Zane saw it himself. He wanted to find out what or who it was before it hurt someone else. Zane started to lose track of the demon as it disappeared in the clear sky. Zane stopped running in the middle of a dead end. Zane started to look around and still, there was no sign of the demon.

Zane turned around and was starting to walk away, until something jumped from the roof and forcefully pinned him against the brick wall. Zane scowled and stared at the person pinning him. Zane gasped at the person he was staring at, who was no one other then Aster Phoenix himself smirking up at Zane. But he looked different. He wasn't wearing his normal formal suit. He was wearing a black belly tank top and black punk-like jeans. Zane's eyes trailed up and down Aster's body. He actually started to feel himself get turned on seeing Aster dressed like that and looking so cute.

Zane shook his head. This wasn't the pro duelist every girl and even boy goes completely head over heels for. This was a completely different person. Zane glared at Aster.

"What the hell are you doing Phoenix?" Zane said scowling at him, which made Aster smirk more.

"Giving up so soon, Zaney? C'mon, I was having too much fun when you were chasing after me." Aster leaned in causing Zane to turn red.

"Not that I'm not having fun right now…" Aster whispered seductively. Zane blushed and turned away. He didn't bother pushing Aster away because he would of done it already, and also he kind of liked it.

"What do you want?" Zane asked nervously. Aster tightened his grip on Zane's wrists and leaned in making their lips slightly apart.

"I should ask you that. You were the one chasing me." Aster whispered.

"You…? That demon…it was you…?"

"If that is what you want to call me…then yes…I mean, besides dueling, it gets pretty boring around here… So what else do you expect me to do…?" There was a short pause, and then Aster smirked.

"Unless you want to entertain me, Zaney… We can make our own fun…I know _you'll_ definitely have fun…" Zane started to tense, then he pushed Aster away, pinning him against the wall.

"Not fair, Zane! Whatever…I don't mind this either." Aster said, smirking.

"This isn't a game, kid, I know what you did and I can turn you in at any time. Then you can kiss your career goodbye." Zane threatened. Aster leaned into him.

"I like playing games especially with you being dominant with me." Aster said teasingly, which made Zane flush. They both remained silent. Zane shook his head and glared at him.

"Stop doing that. This isn't something for you to joke about. Do you really want to loose your career over your little 'games'?"

"You won't say anything." Aster replied.

"How do you know that, Phoenix? Don't test me." Zane said, smirking towards Aster.

Aster stared at him and grinned. He wrapped his legs around Zane's waist, which caused Zane to loosen his grip on Aster's wrists. Aster wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and stared into his dark blue eyes.

"I like it when you take charge…it makes me want you even more." Aster said, as if he was challenging Zane.

Asters weight caused the bluenette to lean against the wall for support. Zane wrapped his arms around Aster's waist to hold him from falling. He stared back into Aster's big blue eyes for a long time. Zane started feeling hot as he started to feel himself turn red. Good thing it was nighttime, so Aster wouldn't be able to see how red he was turning. Zane glared at the silver-haired duelist.

"What the hel-"

Aster placed his finger on Zane's lips to stop him from talking. His hand caressed Zane's cheek and down his neck. Zane continued to stare at him. At that moment Aster had such a serious look to his face. His blue eyes trailed up and down Zane's body. He stared back at Zane at smiled. Aster starts to lean in slowly until Zane could feel the warmth of Aster's lips against his. Zane's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do. Honestly, Zane really wants to pin Aster against the wall and have his way with him. Well, making out for now. Zane tried to keep his self-control. (("Cough" Me and Gina all know how that works out. ;D Inside joke.)) Surprisingly, he did. But a second later who knows what would have happened.

Aster filled in the space between them, and slowly shut his eyes. The silver-haired duelist started passionately kissing the surprised bluenette. Zane started to blush and didn't know whether he should kiss back or not. His boy instincts answered for him and Zane held Aster's waist tighter and shut his eyes. Aster held his body against Zane's trying to deepen the kiss.

The kiss, which started out innocent, started getting sensual as Aster started to bite on Zane's bottom lip. Zane slid his tongue inside Aster's mouth and their tongues started battling for dominance. Aster's hand explored Zane's chest, and he ripped his jacket open revealing the black turtleneck Zane wore under his Obelisk Blue uniform. Zane took the jacket and let it hit the ground. Zane pushed himself off the wall and pinned Aster's hands against the wall.

They parted, and started gasping for air. Zane stared at the pro-league duelist who was staring back at him, smirking.

"Zane…what exactly do you want me to do…to keep your mouth shut about tonight…?"

Aster's legs tightened around Zane's waist, which caused Zane's crotch to grind against Aster's. Zane made a small sound and looked at the grinning "demon."

"Or…what do _you_ want to do to _me_ is the real question…" Zane's eyes widened at the sudden comment. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, when it was really a minute or two. Suddenly the sky started to get covered with gray clouds. Raindrops started falling upon the two teens. Soon what started as a drizzle, turned into a storm. Aster unwrapped his legs from around Zane's waist, and looked at him. He smiled at him, and trailed a finger up his chest.

"Why don't we go to my room?" Aster said pointing up to an open window above them. Zane stared at him and blinked.

"Did you plan this?" Zane asked sounding confused, while picking up his jacket that fell on the ground. Aster smiled and shook his head innocently. Aster then stuck his tongue out at Zane and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon Zane! We're going to get wet if we stay out here." Aster said while pulling him to find the entrance to the apartment. Zane followed since he had nothing better to do. So he decided to follow so he can kill time. (( ;D Wonder what he wants to do to kill time?))

----

Zane walked in the room and started looking around. It was just a plain room. There was a queen size bed in the middle of room with shelves on the side. It didn't seem like a room a pro-duelist would live in. Aster sat on the bed and pouted.

"What's wrong Zane?" Aster asked innocently. Zane stared at him.

"You live here?" Zane asked before putting his Obelisk Blue jacket on the chair next to him to dry. Aster giggled, and shook his head.

"No, I come here when I want to get away from things… Being a pro- duelist is cool and all, but it gets annoying sometimes. So, I hang out here. Actually, you're the only person who knows about this place." Aster said smiling, which caused Zane to blush. Aster crawled up to him at the end of the bed and leaned in.

"This could be _our_ room… I can give you the extra key… When ever you feel frustrated you can call me and I can satisfy you in _our _room…" Aster said seductively. Zane flushed and turned away.

"I'll keep it in mind." Zane said nervously. Aster smirked and pulled Zane down by the shirt. Zane ended up on top of Aster between his legs. Zane stared down at him and at this point is getting turned on.

"You look stressed now…I told you before…I can satisfy you…" Aster said as if he was daring Zane. Zane at this point was over his self-control and leaned down and kissed Aster forcefully while pinning him down. He slid his tongue in Aster's mouth finding it's partner. Aster freed one his hands and pushed Zane up. He sat up and trailed his hand up Zane's shirt and pulled it off. Aster pushed Zane on the bed and climbed on top of him. He trailed his tongue over Zane's lips and bit on his lips fighting for dominance. He started to trail his fingers over Zane's chest and started undoing his jeans.

Zane grabbed Aster's hands and held them together with one hand while the other started trailing down Aster's back. Zane pushed Aster back on the bed. He moved himself in between Aster's legs and started to slowly grind against him. Aster broke the heated kiss and started to moan loudly. While grinding against the silver haired duelist, Zane startd to nibble on Aster's neck finally marking him. Aster gasped and makes another moan. Zane let go of Aster's hands and started to trail his hand all over Aster's body. Aster pushed Zane and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and started hungrily kissing him swirling his tongue around Zane's.

Aster broke the kiss and smirked at him. Zane stared at him, wondering why he stopped. Aster sat on top of Zane's lap facing him while have his legs wrapped around Zane's waist.

"I want to mark you now…" Aster whispered in Zane's ear. He slowly starts to trail his tongue over Zane's neck than starts nibbling and sucking on it roughly. At the same time Aster starts to grind against him making Zane moan slightly. Zane held Aster's face and pulled him in and starts to kiss him lightly. Aster started to kiss back and started to blush. He turned away.

"Damn, Zane…you're making me blush." Aster said, pouting. Zane smiled and pushed him down back on the bed. Aster stared at him, and started to blush again. Zane started to nibble on his neck.

"You're so cute when you blush…" Zane said trailing his hand up Aster's shirt. He starts to trail his curious tongue down Aster's neck than down his collarbone. Aster started to moan and bite his lip. Zane's tongue starts travel down Aster's chest lightly. Zane leaned back up and started to grind against him fast. Aster threw his head back and started to moan loudly. Zane twitched. He really liked hearing the sounds Aster was making. How loud can he scream? In order to hear Aster moan more he starts to trail his hand slowly down Aster's pants and starts trailing his fingers near Aster's member. Zane could tell that Aster was getting turned on.

"AGH ZANE!!!" Aster moaned loudly while blushing like the cute little uke he really was. He started breathing hard and his heart was beating fast. He stared up at Zane and sat up. He smiled cutely.

"I'm glad you're in here with me…to be honest…I really liked you but really didn't really know how to express it… When you were chasing me I was so happy it was you… That's why I pinned you down to the wall…I didn't want you to leave…I guess I should of walked up to you instead of just pinning you to the wall." Aster said laughing. Zane smiled.

"You have an interesting way of getting your message through." Zane said. Aster turned away.

"I guess I couldn't help it…you make me so nervous." Aster said, looking at him then turning away blushing.

"You're making me nervous now!" Aster said, making the bluenette smile and kiss Aster's forehead.

"I like you too, Aster…why do you think I didn't stop making out with you? You were too cute and I didn't want to ruin the moment because when will I ever make out with the person I like?" Zane said, trying to make a point. Aster smirked.

"You know, you could just ask me." Aster whispered. Zane glared at him.

"You won't do that to anyone else will you?" Zane asked.

"I don't know… Maybe…" Aster said, laughing making Zane glare at him. Aster poked his cheek still smiling.

"Of course not! what do you take me as…?" Aster said, jokingly. Zane blushed and remained silent.

"Oh Zaney, don't worry…I'll only act like this around you." Aster said, reassuring Zane.

"Seriously, Zane…" Aster said in a serious voice. Zane smiled.

"I guess we're going out now, huh?" Zane asked, trying to make things clear. Aster stuck his tongue out.

"Duh… Damn, Zane, if I would have known making out with you would get you to be mine I would of done it weeks ago!" Aster said, joking.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? You practically pulled me on top of you and started making out with me." Zane said, glaring.

"But you didn't stop, though." Aster replied fast.

"…Shut it."

Aster wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly making Zane blush at the sudden kiss.

"Don't you think we're going too fast? We were making out before we made it official that we were going out…?" Aster asked in a serious tone.

"…No…"

Aster pouted and glared at him.

"Um, yeah you're right...I think we should at least get to know each other and you know…get used to the idea that we're going out. Don't get me wrong, I really like you." Zane said, making a point. Aster blushed and smiled.

"I like you too Zaney." Aster said. They both remained silent for a long amount of time. What can they really say? They were practically ripping each other's clothes off. Aster's eyes trailed over to the clock on the shelf next to the bed and gasped.

"Damn I forgot about our duel today…it starts in 15 minutes." Aster said, getting up from the bed and getting out his suit from the closet. ((haha I had to add that )) Zane put his turtle neck on and walked up to the door grabbing his jacket.

"I uh…I guess I'll see you at the duel." Zane said, before walking away. Seconds later Zane felt arms hug him from behind. Zane turned around and held Aster against his chest and kissed his forehead. Aster smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Ok, I'll see you at the duel." Aster said. Zane nodded and continued walking out of the room. Aster closed the door. He noticed something was on the bed. He walked up to the bed and picked it up. Aster smirked.

**Before the Duel**

"Nice to have you here, Mr. Truesdale…It is truly an honor." The host said, shaking his head. Zane just stared at him and nodded.

"Thanks…it's been a while since I dueled, so I guess this should be entertaining." Zane replied, shaking his hand in return.

"Hey, Zane."

Zane turned around to see Aster Phoenix walk up to him. Zane stared at him for a long time and shook his head.

"Um, hi Aster… What do you want?" Zane asked, not trying to sound mean but out of curiosity. Aster smirked and grabbed his hand. Zane stared at him questionably. Aster placed something in his hand and closed it for him. Zane opened his hand to see his gold star pin in his hand.

"You left this on my bed, Zaney." Aster said, sticking his tongue out at Zane playfully then walking away. The host stared at Aster then at Zane. Zane stood there blushing a deep red.

"Um…the duel starts in 5 minutes. Don't worry, Mr. Truesdale, I'll pretend that nothing happened." The host said, confused and not wanting to know what happened. Zane nodded, walking away. He saw Aster leaning against the wall smirking.

"Wonder how that got there?" Aster teased. Zane grunted.

"You're a bitch…" Zane said wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. Aster giggled and wrapped his arms around Zane's neck.

"Not now…after the duel we can go back to the apartment for a while." Aster suggested innocently. Zane nodded kissing him lightly than walking away to his side of the arena.

_While they both walked away from each other they smiled lightly knowing that after being so shy…all they had to do is be themselves… Now they have no choice but to be themselves around each other… But in the end…it was a good thing for both of them._

**OWARI  
**-----

This fanfic is for my best friend Gina. She is going through tough times now and I hope this story will make her feel better. She loves this couple so I wrote it for her. Feel better Yuugi-chan!!!

Hope you guys like the fanfic…this is the third fanfic I wrote of them and I hope you aren't getting tired of me writing about them…Its just that one no writes about them so someone has to…

BYE

Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!  
xoxox


End file.
